


Vieux et inélégant

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Shopping, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il ne le dérangeait pas passer du temps avec Kei, il cherchait toujours des occasions pour être avec lui, en se taillant moments au travail, mais ils y avaient choses qu’ils n’auraient pas jamais dû faire ensemble.Shopping, ou pour être précis, aider Kota à faire du shopping, était entre ces.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Vieux et inélégant

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Vieux et inélégant**

Il y avait été toujours une raison parce que Kota n’allait pas volontiers à faire du shopping avec son copain.

Il ne le dérangeait pas passer du temps avec Kei, il cherchait toujours des occasions pour être avec lui, en se taillant moments au travail, mais ils y avaient choses qu’ils n’auraient pas jamais dû faire ensemble.

Shopping, ou pour être précis, _aider_ Kota à faire du shopping, était entre ces.

« Ko, vraiment, tu aurais besoin de rendre ton armoire plus jeune. Tu as vingt-trois ans, au nom du ciel, essaie de t’habiller comme un garçon de ton âge ! » il lui dit, en cheminant en peu devant lui dans les couloirs du centre commercial.

Yabu, pour sa part, restait derrière, en cheminant lentement et avec les yeux au sol.

Dire qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être là était un euphémisme.

« Il ne s’agit pas de le faire plus jeune, Kei. J’achète choses que je pense que me vont bien, c’est tout. » il essaya faiblement de se défendre, avant que l’autre s’arrêtât et se tournât vers lui, en levant un sourcil avec d’un air opiniâtre.

« T’inquiète pas, Ko-chan. Je vais m’occuper de toi. » il lui dit, sans commenter ça que le plus vieux lui avait dit.

Moins que deux heures après, Kota avait perdu le fil de combiens vêtements Inoo lui avait fait porter.

Il avait trouvé quelques pulls et quelques chemises que fût entre ses goûts et ces de son copain, mais s’occuper des pantalons avait été plus difficile que prévu.

« Ce sont trop grands, Kei. » il se plaignit, en se regardant dans le miroir, en portant une paire de jeans.

Son copain sourit, malveillant, étrangement tranquille comme la calme avant de la tempête.

« Mais non, ces ne sont pas grands. Ils ont seulement l’entrejambe bas, c’est le style. Tu ne comprends rien au mode. » il répliqua, en allant derrière lui et en saisissant le bord des pantalons, en tirant vers le bas.

Kota grimaçait, en continuant à fixer son reflet dans le miroir, peu convaincu.

Il n’aimait pas les jeans. Il n’aimait pas l’effet du denim sur lui, il semblait toujours qu’il portât pantalons trop grands pour sa taille.

Mais si Kei avait décidé qu’il devait acheter ces jeans, alors il allait les acheter.

Loin de lui aller à l’encontre d’une décision de son copain.

Il retourna dans le loge, heureux de se les enlever, et en sortant et direct à la caisse, il ne put pas éviter de noter l’expression satisfaite sur le visage de Kei.

« Finalement tu vas aller partout en portant quelque chose d’acceptable. » il commentait, en indiquant les vêtements qu’il portait à ce moment-là.

Kota lui sourit, bien qu’il n’était pas encore convaincu.

Il allait trouver une manière pour éviter de les mettre, mais il savait bien que Kei n’allait pas lui laisser en paix jusqu’à il les eût mis, qu’il les trouvât trop grand ou non, que le denim lui fît sembler ridicule ou non.

Yabu allait le contenter, encore, parce que c’était ça qu’il faisait toujours.

Une ou deux fois allaient être suffisants.

Et ensuite, il allait retourner à ses horribles pantalons de vieillard.


End file.
